Passing the Torch
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Carmen and Juni always worked together. But when Juni disappears, the world is in trouble, and the Spy Kids division is shut down, it's up to Carmen to find Juni and save the world. Can she do it? Or will 'Spy Kids' be gone forever? S


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN SPY KIDS!**

**Ok, so if you read the A/N as the previous first chapter you know my dilemma. Sooo I decided to write a story basically about, Carmen and Juni sorta moving on from being a Spy Kid, but still working for the O.S.S, but them being a tiny bit sad about 'Passing the Torch'. Get it, lol. Anyway, so yeah. Also Shanna Ola Deora this might help you with your search on expanding your C2 that's dedicated to Juni. I don't know if this story will help you, but here it is: **

_She looked over at her brother. "How long have we been falling?" She yelled. _

_He looked over at her. "I don't know, my watch doesn't tell time." _

_"Best guess?" _

_"I'd say about three hours." _

_"Feels like four!" _

* * *

><p><em>"Carmen, can you hear me?" <em>

_"What?"_

_He looked around. Did they hear that too? "This game plays tricks, tell me something only Carmen would say." _

_"My feet, stink." _

* * *

><p>Oh, the memories of being a kid spy. They had so many adventures. They were sent where no adult could ever go, undetected anyway. They faced mutant creatures, crazy robot children, and lava monsters. The missions had brought them closer together.<p>

So then why was she in this position?

She had no idea where her brother was, the world was getting closer and closer to it's end, and the Spy Kids organization was shut down. They would've been able to save it, together.

"Carmen?" She was brought out of her thoughts by her father.

She looked up.

"It's time to go."

She sighed and nodded, taking one last look at all the gadgets they'd used over the years.

The Super Guppy, the Buddy Pack, the 'lunch box' Juni hand-cuffed himself to, it was all going. The O.S.S. director decided that because of budget cuts, they had to shut down the Spy Kids division and because of the fact that, they hadn't had a Spy Kid since Carmen and Juni grew up.

"It'll be fine, your an adult now. You won't miss this stuff at all." Her dad reassured her.

"But I didn't want to be the last of the Spy Kids, I wanted to be the first in a long line a Spy Kids."

Gregorio sighed. "I'm sorry."

Carmen shook her head. "Let's just go."

They both walked out and Gregorio locked up the Spy Kids division.

Marissa ran up. "Greg, Danger's looking for you."

"Right, I'll see you girls later." He said, walking off.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Marissa asked, noticing her niece's sad face.

"That's it. It's over. The Spy Kids division is gone."

"I know, I heard. I'm so sorry, sweetie. You did everything you could."

Carmen shook her head again. "Not everything, not yet."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"I'll explain later, I gotta go find my dad!" Carmen yelled, running off to find Gregorio.

* * *

><p>"...as you see this is a very dangerous operation but-"<p>

"DAD!" Carmen yelled, interrupting the meeting.

"Carmen? What's going on?"

"Dad, I need to know, did you ever re-install those tracking devices?"

"Tracking devices?"

"You know, the ones you planted on me and Juni but then we destroyed them because we didn't want you to find us but you found us anyway? What happened? I can't remember if you re-installed them."

"Oh, yes, of course I re-installed them. Don't you remember right after we got home from the island I re-installed them? You both put up quite the fight."

Carmen grinned a bit when she remembered, but then frowned, remembering why she wanted to know. "Right, ok, thanks!" She shouted, running out of the room.

"But why?" Gregorio shouted after her, only to receive no response.

* * *

><p>She ran straight down to her father's office. She began sifting through his drawers. "C'mon, c'mon, I know its gotta be in here somewhere..."<p>

She pulled out a two cards with a picture taken when she was fourteen and when Juni was twelve. Carmen dropped her own card and took out Gregorio's laptop. She inserted the card into a special slot in his computer and a map came up on the screen.

"C'mon, c'mon, search, where is he?" She mumbled.

Suddenly a message came upon the screen:

**Results: **

**Juni Cortez: Location: O.S.S. base.**

Carmen starred at the screen. O.S.S. base? That's impossible, if Juni were in the O.S.S. building...

"Will the Cortez family please report to the main meeting room, immediately." A voice over the P.A. system announced.

Carmen sighed and began walking towards the meeting room.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, her mother and father were already there. "What's going on?"<p>

"Sweetie..." Her mother started before a voice cut her off.

"Diaper-Lady."

Carmen's eyes widened in shock, but then she shot back, "Butterfingers."

Juni Cortez looked his sister over. "I think you only got taller, but you haven't changed at all."

She smiled but then frowned and thumped him on the side of his head. "Where have you been?"

"Ow!"

"Kids, stop it!" Ingrid said, stepping between them.

"We're not kids anymore, Mom." Carmen said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You are young adults, still acting like children. Cut it out."

"For your information...I don't have to tell you!" Juni said to Carmen, recovering from his 'injury'.

"Well, you have to tell _us_." Ingrid said, gesturing to herself and Gregorio.

"It's not important where I was if I'm back." Juni said, shrugging.

"We still want to know." Gregorio said.

"I-I wanted to be my own person. Be independent for once. I've always, always had to depend on Carmen or Carmen was always stuck with me. It's not cool to have your big sister with you everywhere."

**A/N-Well, that's it so far. Hope you liked it!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
